Conventionally, in the software development in built-in system, there exists a variety of program codes dependent on platforms and program languages.
Recently, information sites in which contents such as music data and image data can personally be received without restriction exist on networks including the Internet.
However, the related-art technologies present a problem that the software developed on built-in systems can be re-used no more if devices or operation systems of these built-in systems are changed.
In the case where image data is received from information sites that manage contents, platform-dependent data conversion is required, thereby presenting a problem of complicating the contents delivery between users.